My Savior (lemon)
by RexyTtop
Summary: The story of Rina's first time.


**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto only my oc's** s

Tobi then scoops me up and before I knew what he was doing we were in my bedroom. He lays me on my bed and walks out of the room. I pop up on to my elbows looking at my bedroom door. I see he returns and he returned without his shirt on revealing his sculpted muscular body. The only light that was in the room was light that he turned on from the kitchen, but it was enough to enjoy the view I was getting.

"You enjoying yourself." He says, making me realize I was staring for a long time. I turn red in embarrassment and quickly changed the subject. I noticed he had a piece of fabric in his hand and point to it.

"What's that?" He lifts it up

"It's so I can tie around your eyes, but if you don't want to put the blind fold on I can just keep my mask on." He explains. I didn't want him to keep the mask on, If he were to keep it on then he wouldn't be able to kiss me. I sit up and reached for the blind fold and wrapped it around my eyes making sure I secured it tight but not to tight around my head. I lay myself on the bed and feel his weight go on it as well. He places his hands on either side of my head and stretches my legs apart to hover his body over me.

"You can tell me to stop at anytime." He whisperes.

"Ok" I quietly say. He lips met mine and we begin were we left off at the training field. I run my hands all over his chest admiring the firmness it felt. He grinds himself on me making me feel his erection. I let out a moan and the tight lower abdomen feeling return. I move my hands to begin undressing myself. He realizes what I was doing and helps me take off my shirt and pants. Leaving me only in my colorful underwear and bra. Even with my eyes covered I can still feel his gaze on me. Feeling awkward I reached for the closest thing to me to cover myself up. He takes the stuff teddy bear from my hands, I move to cover my chest and felt his breath to my ear.

"Don't be shy, you are beautiful and I want to admire it." I slowly remove my arms from my chest and lay them to my side. I felt his weight get off the bed and hear the russle of fabric. When I felt his weight back on my bed he made his way to position himself between my legs. I could feel his skin against mine letting me know that russeling sound from before was him taking off his pants. Starting to get shy about this situation I turn my head to the side and began to feel thankful I couldn't see. I felt his lips on my stomach making me go still. His light kisses traveled up and with his teeth he slid my bra up letting my breasts loose. I take a sharp intake of breath and place my hands on his biceps. He playfully licks one nipple and slides one arm under me unhooking my bra. He takes it off me and I hear it fall to the floor. His hands roam to my hips grabbing my underwear. He begins to slid them off and I lift my hips a little to help him. With them finally off he made his way between my legs I could feel the head of his penis touch my lips. I felt he put his hands to the side of me and leaned to me enough for out noises to touch.

"Remember, I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me to stop and I'll stop." Reaching for his lips I give him a passionate kiss.

"I want this, I want you." I say heavily out of breath from the kiss. I felt his hands on my inner thighs and spread them a little further. I could feel the head at my entrance and stop. I felt he was looking at me and I gave him a nod. I then felt him slowly slide into me making me flinch at the pain. I grip the covers on my side and trying to get use to it.

"You ok?" He says while breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I trust you" I say. He leans to place his hands back down at my sides. He slides back out and I move my hands to grip his biceps. He slids back in and I hear him groan with each stroke he made. He leans down to kiss my neck while moving in and out of me. After get use to it I was high on ecstasy that It didn't hurt anymore and I craved more of it. I craved his hands, his lips, his touch on me, on every part of my body. Wanting for him to go deeper I wrapped my legs around his hips making him go even deeper than before. I released a moan and he groans in pleasure. With every thrust he made, my back begins to arc and head tilts make making my breast more exposed. He puts one nipple in his mouth and begins to lick and suck on it. He wraps his arms around me and goes faster than before. I moan in satisfaction and move my hands to claw at his back. It made him realise a growl, I felt my self getting wetter and wetter with every movement he made and he kept groaning out in satisfaction.

"Obi" I moaned out.

"Fuck." He quickly pushes out of me. I felt something warm land onto my abdomen. We were both panting and I didn't want his to stop, I still wanted him in me.

"Hold still." I heard him leave the room and the sound of the sink turn on. I hear him returned and felt a warm cloth touch my stomach.

"Here let me clean up you up " He says in a hoarse voice that made him sound even more sexy.

"Thank you." I felt him pull the cloth away and feel his face getting close to mine.

"Anything for you" His lips press against my forehead.

"Stay with me tonight." I wasn't sure where he was going to go after. I wanted him to stay with me tonight, I want his presence. He didn't say anything, but I felt his arms slid under me lifting me up. He then slides us under the covers. Making me face away from him I lay on his arm while his other arm wraps around my waist pulling me close to his chest. He then takes my blind fold off.

"There, so you can sleep comfortably." I kiss his arm and lay my head back down enjoying his warmth. Halfway sleep I mumble out

"I love you"

"I love you too." With that I fell asleep.


End file.
